deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/FBI (Call of Duty:Black Ops 2) vs. SWAT (Battlefield Hardline)
Law enforcement is one of the most popular jobs that can involve combat right behind the military and it makes sense that the two biggest military FPS series would include a law enforcement faction as part of their games. These two might be from different time periods but they're both quite capable of dealing out damage with their automatic weapons and taking it with kevlar. It's time to take a break from fighting Mercs and Thieves to prove who is the Deadliest Law Enforcement Faction. Black Ops 2's FBI, the futuristic masters of urban warfare! Battlefield Hardline's SWAT, the tough-as-nails police special forces! Who is Deadliest? Note:As both don't have much of a Backstory besides being multiplayer factions based on real world organizations, there will be no Bio section. FBI Primary Weapons- Skorpion EVO:A submachine gun that is automatic with 42 rounds due to it's extended mags and a RPM of 1250. Comes with a fire grip for better accuracy. M1216:A shotgun with 16 shells that can fire four times before needing to be rechambered. Comes with a laser sight for better accuracy. Secondary Weapons- B23R:A 15 round pistol with 3-round burst fire and a laser sight. Crossbow:A 3 round crossbow with explosive bolts that can stick to targets. Explosive- C4:A explosive that is thrown on the ground and remotely detonated. A great stealth weapon. Melee- Combat Knife:A basic knife for slashing at or stabbing opponents. Additional- Smoke Grenade:A grenade that is thrown and releases a smoke screen to hinder enemy visibility. SWAT Primary Weapons- SG553:A select-fire carbine with 30 rounds and a RPM of 700. Comes with a SR5 02 GD5 optic for better accuracy. UMP-45:A select-fire submachine gun with 25 rounds and a RPM of 600. Comes with a Holo 1X optic for better accuracy. Secondary Weapons- P226:A 12 round semi-automatic pistol with iron sights. .357 RS:A 8 round revolver with iron sights. Explosive- Incendiary Grenade:A thrown grenade that unleashes flames at a location. Melee- Police Baton:A standard blunt object for when you need a non-lethal takedowm. Additional- First Aid Pack:A pack that can provide quick treatment for injuries in a firefight. Notes This is a pseudo-remake of one of my earlier fights and I left the Killstreaks and Armored SUV out of this version as they were too hard to balance. Voting ends on May 4th and a vote needs to have edges or be two paragraphs to count. Fight takes place in a mansion and the garden outside. The Battle Mansion, New York, 12:00 AM The FBI had been running a Bitcoin investigation that had taken most of the neighboring city's power. Normally it was just a nuisance but when the hospital went dead, the SWAT team was deployed to the mansion to evict the FBI agents before any more harm was done. A knock was heard on the front door as the agents were working on a mining test. "It's the police, come out with your hands up!" "This is the FBI, we have a warrant for this mission!" "Not in this town!" The door burst open as the team charged into the mansion. "Freeze, put your hands up!" The lone FBI agent on the computer got up, put his hands up, and pressed a button. A C4 explosion killed one of the officers and sent another flying but the SWAT unleashed a barrage of bullets on the agent for thier loss. "Damn it, officer down!" "Surrender now or there will be more consequences!" The two sides proceed to get into a firefight in the main hall of the mansion and the injured SWAT member was taken out by a shotgun blast. The operatives lost one of their men when he was lit on fire by an incendiary grenade and were forced to retreat. The SWAT followed the FBI to the outside and one member was clubbed with a police baton before it was around his throat. "Where are your teammates?" "In the garden." The officers charged into the garden and one was struck by a crossbow bolt that started glowing. He yelled before he exploded and the remaining SWAT member proceeded to cautiously move through the foliage before he was jumped by an FBI agent. His rifle was kicked out of his hands but before the operative could stab him, he had a revolver round through the eyes. The team leader was cautious and used his first aid pack to heal his slight wound fromthe explosion and the knife slash. Smoke enveloped the area but the FBI member was careless and sprinted forwards. A burst of rifle rifle fire took him down and the officer returned to his other team member. He found him dead with a slit throat and took cover as submachine gun fire hit the pavement. The FBI team leader had run out of bullets at this point but so had the SWAT team leader. Both drew their sidearms and approached stealthily. The FBI agent fired three times...only to realize the upright SWAT member in the house was the corpse from the C4. He heard a hammer click before his visor was filled with blood. The SWAT officer put his firearm away and called his Department. "Four casualties on our team, enemy team completely dead with five bodies. Send back-up and morgue vehicles." Winner:SWAT Expert's Opinion While some of the FBI's arsenal was clearly futuristic like the Skorpion EVO and B23R, their lack of effective weapons in other categories led to their downfall. The SWAT were more balanced overall and brought in the more effective explosive and first aid pack to heal their wounds. Overall the FBI just relied too much on two weapons in this firefight. Category:Blog posts